


А детки действительно в порядке

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло шесть лет с убийства Лизы. Сэм не вспомнил, что он сделал, когда разгуливал без души, а Бену Кас внушил, что его мама погибла в автокатастрофе. Но есть и ещё одна маленькая тайна между ними, и она вот-вот станет явной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А детки действительно в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> Я вижу эту историю как сиквел к "Дорогам второго порядка", но, в принципе, можно и отдельно от них воспринимать.
> 
> Пейринг: Винчестеры/Бен Брейден (AO3 не знает такого пейринга)

Сегодня он их увидит.  
Дин по телефону сказал, что они будут проезжать через Цицеро. Бен тут же подорвался, ничего не объяснив родным, сказал только, что едет на могилу к матери и через три дня вернётся. На кладбище он действительно заехал. Снял номер в мотеле, в котором должны были остановиться Винчестеры, но сидеть в комнате не смог. От волнения он то и дело соскакивал с кресла, принимаясь нервно расхаживать туда-сюда, то и дело поглядывая в окно и прислушиваясь к звукам моторов проезжающих мимо машин. Через полтора часа он услышал тот, что был ему нужен. Выскочил на улицу, вертя головой. Импала лениво вырулила слева и остановилась в паре метров от него.  
\- Дин!  
\- Здорово, мужик. Вымахал-то как, - широко улыбнулся ему Дин, выбираясь из машины. Пожали друг другу руки, обнялись.  
\- А где…  
\- Угадай с трёх раз.  
\- В библиотеке, значит – ясно, - рассмеялся Бен.  
\- Где ж ещё быть этому ботанику. Ну что, пошли выпьем? Тебе ведь, вроде как, уже можно, а? – Дин подмигнул парню, и тот вдруг смутился, но Дин ничего не заметил. Покручивая на пальце ключи от машины, он уверенно прошёл через дворик к небольшой забегаловке, которую и баром-то назвать язык не повернётся.  
\- Две тёмного, - кивнул Дин худощавому бармену. Повернулся к Бену: - Ну рассказывай, как живёшь.

* * *  
\- Жертвы были найдены в реке – все три. На шее у каждой характерные следы от укусов.  
\- Почему это не могут быть вампиры?  
\- Потому что дырки от зубов другие, Дин, - устало потёр лицо Сэм.  
Бен подошёл к нему, заглянул через плечо в монитор.  
\- Жуть, - прокомментировал он фотографии трёх женщин, ставших жертвами парочки ветал, как бы невзначай кладя голову Сэму на плечо. Дин выразительно посмотрел на Сэма, но тот проигнорировал намёк.  
\- Конечно, жуть. Обескровленные трупы, пролежавшие как минимум четыре дня в воде аппетита не добавят. Хотя вот у Дина стойкий иммунитет на такие раздражители.  
Старший только хмыкнул. Бен шумно вздохнул.  
\- Я сейчас, - и скрылся за дверью туалета.  
\- Чувак, он буквально вис на мне! Под столом коленкой тёрся – типа, случайно, - чуть не зажал меня в укромном уголке дальнего сектора с периодикой!  
Дин коротко хохотнул:  
\- Хотел бы я на э то посмотреть! Здоровяк Сэм отбивается от хулиганского хулиганистого мальчишки, у которого на него встал.  
\- Не смешно, Дин, - пробурчал Сэм, завершая работу Windows.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Он просто соскучился.  
\- Просто соск… Дин!! Он меня до…  
\- Домогается? – весело спросил Дин, потягивая пиво.  
\- Достал! Достал он меня, ясно? – зашипел Сэм, закрывая ноутбук. Сделай с этим что-нибудь!  
\- С чего бы?  
\- С того, что…  
\- Ты… Ты его хочешь?  
Сэм не ответил, угрюмо запихивая ноут в сумку.  
\- Сэмми.  
\- Отвяжись. - В туалете зашумел слив, дверь открылась. – Я в бар.  
\- Лады.

* * *  
\- Ты не хочешь этого, Бен.  
\- Ты не можешь знать, чего я хочу. Или кого.  
Сэм прислушивался к голосам в номере и никак не мог определиться: зайти и прервать это безобразие или вежливо свалить и продолжить нагружаться спиртным.  
\- Бен… Бен, что ты делаешь?..  
Срывающийся голос Дина, звучащий гораздо ниже обычного, заставил Сэма резко распахнуть дверь в номер. Не сказать, что он очень удивился тому, что увидел.  
Дин сидел на краешке кровати, Бен стоял между его разведённых ног и, кажется, целовал его шею. Посторонний шум заставил парочку вздрогнуть. Секунду-другую Сэм молча смотрел на них, а затем быстро подошёл. Оба замерли в ожидании реакции младшего Винчестера. Сэм схватил Бена за локоть, развернул к себе:  
\- Парень, ты уверен, что хочешь этого?  
Бен был немного ошарашен резким тоном Сэма, но всё-таки кивнул.  
\- Дин, - с многозначительной интонацией сказал Сэм, глядя брату в глаза. Бен не понял, что же такое случилось. Дин медленно кивнул Сэму, положил руки на талию Бена и развернул юношу обратно к себе. Сэм придвинулся к нему поближе, почти прижимаясь к его спине, и начал наощупь расстёгивать на мальчишке рубашку. Дин провёл ладонями вверх, по рёбрам, до шеи, задержался на скулах, щекотно задевая кончиками пальцев уши и потянул вниз, не резко, но с нажимом. Бен подчинился, склоняясь к нему, и тогда Дин его поцеловал. Сэм к тому моменту закончил с пуговками, помог снять рубашку и отбросил её в сторону. Теперь он мягкими, сильными движениями оглаживал спину парня, почти массируя. Это всё было приятно, но так странно, и Бену очень нравилось, хотя и было немного неуютно. Потому что их двое, а с двумя он ни разу не был. Пусть он и хотел их обоих и давно знал, что братья спят друг с другом, но всё равно… Винчестеры, видимо, почувствовали его напряжение: Сэм через плечо Бена ухмыльнулся Дину, но тот никак не среагировал в ответ. Для Дина это всё чуть более серьёзно, чем для Сэма, ведь он был Бену почти что отцом... Но желание пересилило.  
Дин медленно лёг на спину, затягивая Бена на себя. Юноша забрался с ногами на кровать, встав на четвереньки, нависнув над Дином. Винчестер тут же увлёк его в очередной долгий поцелуй, заставив почти забыть про Сэма. До тех пор, пока кровать не прогнулась позади него: это Сэм встал на колени, притираясь пахом к заднице Бена. Юноша охнул, но Дин не позволяет сконцентрироваться на брате, снова целуя его. Бен вдруг догадался, что Дин его просто отвлекает от того, что будет делать Сэм.  
А Сэм уже расстегнул ремень на джинсах Бена, длинными пальцами собрал низ футболки и потянул её вверх. Пришлось оторваться от Дина, чтобы выпрямиться, вытянуть руки вверх, позволив Сэму стянуть с себя футболку. Откинув её, Сэм прижал Бена к себе спиной, обхватывая его одной рукой поперёк груди, а другой приспуская джинсы вместе с бельём. Взяв в руку возбуждённый член парня, Сэм начал медленно двигать по нему ладонью, словно выставляя Бена напоказ - для Дина. Бен смутился, но ничего не предпринял, чтобы остановить Сэма. Только заворожённо смотрел на Дина, в его потемневшие от возбуждения глаза. Сэм коснулся губами шеи мальчишки, короткими поцелуями спустился ниже и слегка прихватил кожу над артерией. Бен негромко застонал. Дин прикрыл глаза: ему захотелось услышать этот звук ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё… Он быстро стащил с себя футболку, расстегнул брюки и сел на постели, оказавшись лицом напротив амулета на груди Бена. Мягко провёл носом от ямочки между ключицами вниз, вдыхая смесь пряного одеколона, сигарет и самого Бена. От этих нежных прикосновений Бена окончательно повело, он откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в плечо Сэму. Тот легко поцеловал его в уголок губ. Бен улыбнулся ему, а Дин тем временем языком поочерёдно обвёл тёмные кружки сосков, руками прослеживая изгиб спины, запустил ладони под спущенные трусы, сжал ягодицы. Бен снова застонал, резче толкаясь в кулак Сэма. Сэм приложил к его губам указательный и средний пальцы, и Бен нерешительно лизнул их кончиком языка, обвёл подушечки. Сэм чуть надавил, проникая в рот, задевая нёбо, разрешая Бену вылизывать и посасывать его пальцы. Затем он вынул их, но лишь для того, чтобы в следующую секунду повторить движение внутрь.  
Дин наблюдал, как Сэм трахает рот Бена пальцами, и не выдержал, тронул Сэма за руку и лёг обратно на постель. Сэм понял намёк, мягко оттолкнул Бена, наклоняя его вперёд. Юноша снова склонился над Дином и жадно поцеловал, а Сэм влажными от слюны пальцами провёл у него между ягодиц, несильно надавливая на маленькое колечко мышц. Бен подался навстречу прикосновениям, отрываясь от губ Дина, но старший Винчестер властно положил руку ему на затылок, удерживая на месте:  
\- Ш-ш-ш, сейчас всё будет, подожди...  
В это время палец Сэма проник внутрь. Бен вздрогнул. Дин успокаивающе улыбнулся ему, а Сэм продолжил аккуратно растягивать его дырочку несильными толчками, другой рукой дразнящими движениями скользя по налитому члену.  
\- Бен, - негромко позвал Сэм, - у тебя уже был секс с мужчинами?  
Мальчишка, до того смотревший Дину в глаза, смущённо отвёл взгляд и кивнул. Дин легко ухмыльнулся и взъерошил ему волосы, а Сэм, словно сам для себя, произнёс:  
\- Он такой тугой, Дин...  
Дин заметил испуг в глазах Бена от этих слов и хрипловатым от возбуждения и долгого молчания голосом сказал:  
\- Не бойся, малыш.  
Бен сразу вскинулся:  
\- Я и не боюсь! И я не малыш.  
Сэм позади него коротко улыбнулся брату, нагнулся и поцеловал Бена между лопаток, затем выше, пока не добрался до местечка за левым ухом. Бен шумно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия - и тогда Сэм добавил второй палец. Дин поглаживал спину и бока парня, изредка задевая большими пальцами соски. Бен был почти на грани, тяжело дышал, подавался бёдрами назад, на пальцы Сэма, и вперёд, толкаясь в его кулак. Пальцы внутри двигались теперь почти свободно, и Сэм счёл, что уже можно. Бен вдруг ощутил пустоту - внутри и снаружи - растерянно замер, а затем почувствовал, как с него стаскивают стреножившие его джинсы. Он попеременно оторвал ноги от кровати, помогая себя разоблачить, и только теперь заметил, как Дин, зажимая в зубах квадратик презерватива, ужом извивается под ним, освобождаясь от своей одежды. Дыхание у Бена вдруг перехватило, словно он не ожидал, что это случится, словно не мечтал об этом несколько лет подряд. Сэм снова подтолкнул его, заставляя сдвинуться чуть-чуть вперёд, так, что задницей он оказался прямо над головкой динова члена. Дин разорвал зубами упаковку, быстрым движением раскатал резинку по члену и буквально насадил парня на себя. Бен коротко вскрикнул, вцепился пальцами в плечи Винчестера, зажмурившись от болезненных ощущений. Четыре руки заскользили по его телу, успокаивая, утешая, задавая возбуждению новый виток. Привыкнув, Бен сам начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Дин придерживал его за бёдра, а Сэм вдруг куда-то исчез. Затем кровать снова скрипнула, прогибаясь под тяжестью ещё одного мужчины, и Бен услышал тихий щелчок. Обернувшись, он заметил в руках у Сэма тюбик. но заволноваться по этому поводу он не успел: Дин двинул бёдрами вверх, толкаясь глубже и задевая простату. Оба застонали, Бен обхватил свой член, желая поскорее достичь долгожданного оргазма, но Сэм накрыл его руку своей, останавливая. Юноша послушно замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям своего тела, чувствуя внутри себя крепкий член Дина и... и... что-то прохладное, касающееся растянутого отверстия. Догадавшись, что это, Бен вздрогнул:  
\- Н-не...  
\- Тш-ш... - Дин приложил ладонь к его губам. - Просто расслабься, Бен.  
Бен неуверенно кивнул, но всё равно остался напряжённым, как натянутая струна. Сэм обвёл смазанным пальцем дырочку, повёл другой ладонью вдоль члена парня, дразняще задевая уздечку, и попробовал проникнуть кончиком внутрь. Бен стиснул зубы и зажался ещё сильнее, сдавливая член Дина. Тот охнул, откидываясь на подушку.  
\- Бен... Бен... Малыш, пусти меня - слышишь? Пусти... - услышал юноша шёпот Сэма. - Ты ведь этого хотел, ты ждал этого, когда пытался соблазнить нас обоих, так ведь? Ты хотел нас обоих, так пусти меня внутрь, позволь...  
\- Это... слишком... - лишь смог сказать Бен.  
\- Нет, нет, малыш. Это не слишком. это то, что ты хочешь, это то, что тебе нужно. Разреши это себе. Разреши нам обоим оказаться внутри.  
\- Тебе понравится, обещаю, - эхом вплёлся голос Дина.  
Бен судорожно выдохнул.  
\- Обопрись руками на постель, Бен, и получай удовольствие.  
\- Не думай о том, что может быть больно.  
Бен сделал, как его попросили, и Дин задвигался внутри него плавными сильными толчками. Сэм подхватил ритм, лаская член юноши, и вскоре Бен забылся в головокружительных ощущениях, отдавшись во власть двух сильных красивых мужчин, о которых так давно мечтал, позволяя им трахать его так, как им этого хотелось. Он расслабился, раскрылся настолько, что почувствовал лишь лёгкое давление, когда Сэм ввёл в него палец. Дин закусил губу и сбился с ритма, но быстро взял себя в руки. Когда же добавился второй палец, Бен застонал от боли. Дин приподнялся на локтях, потянулся к его губам – вроде бы что-то сказал, но Бен не слушал. Сэм, продолжая терзать растянутое, кажется, до предела отверстие, целовал взмокшие от пота шею и плечи, вжимаясь возбуждённым членом в бедро.  
\- Потерпи, потерпи, малыш… Сейчас привыкнешь… - Бен не понял, кто из братьев говорит это: ему казалось, что он слышит их голоса одновременно, чувствует их дыхание на своих губах и на шее, в то время как задница пылает огнём, но останавливаться не хотелось, хотелось ещё, хотелось больше, их обоих одновременно. Он двинулся вниз сам, впуская глубже – его придержали, не позволив сделать резкое движение, чтобы не причинил себе боль. Неожиданно на плечи надавили, заваливая его набок. Внутри стало непривычно пусто. Бен не успел ничего спросить, а Винчестеры уже лежали рядом: Дин перед ним, поглядывающий через его плечо на Сэма, устраивающегося сзади. Ладонь с прохладной смазкой скользнула между ягодиц. По телу пробежали мурашки – от контраста температур и от предвкушения. Два длинных пальца свободно вошли внутрь, сразу находя нужную точку. Бена выгнуло, и Дин подхватил его полустон, слизывая его с губ. Чья-то рука – кажется, Дина, Бен не видит – отводит ногу парня вверх, открывая доступ, и удерживает под коленкой на весу. Дин придвигается ближе, касаясь головкой мошонки, направляет себя и одним движением входит вместе с пальцами – почти легко. Член Бена, прижатый теперь к животу старшего Винчестера, сочится смазкой, трения не хватает, но братья удерживают его руки. Пальцы снова выскальзывают из него, Сэм обводит языком ушную раковину и жарко шепчет:  
\- Готов?..  
Бен уверенно кивает, встречается взглядом с Дином, но тот отводит глаза, опять смотрит на Сэма. Звук рвущейся упаковки презерватива – и Бен чувствует давление вдобавок к имеющемуся.  
\- Вдохни поглубже, – советует Дин, касаясь губами губ юноши. Бен втягивает носом воздух и жадно целует Винчестера, отвлекая себя от неприятных ощущений.  
Сэм мелкими толчками втискивался внутрь. Бен зажмурился, на глаза навернулись слёзы, и Дин шершавыми подушечками больших пальцев стёр выступившую в уголках глаз парня влагу, легко касаясь губами его лица.  
\- Тш-ш, Бен, всё хорошо, ш-ш-ш…  
Сэм толкнулся ещё раз и остановился, давая время привыкнуть к ощущениям. Слишком громкую тишину нарушало лишь их частое дыхание. Боль постепенно отступала, Бен расслаблялся под осторожными прикосновениями братьев. Сэм вдруг приподнялся, нависая над плечом Бена.  
\- Дин…  
Старший Винчестер потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Бен, зажатый между двумя мощными телами, хотел уже возмутиться, но передумал, заворожённый их поцелуем прямо у него перед глазами. Дин лизнул нижнюю губу Сэма, нежно прихватил её зубами. Сэм тихо и коротко простонал, подаваясь к нему всем телом, двигаясь внутри Бена. Юноша всхлипнул: движение было достаточно болезненным, и парни тут же переключились на него, принимаясь покрывать его кожу короткими влажными поцелуями. Дин опустил вниз руку, обхватывая ладонью обмякший член Бена.  
\- Такой тесный, - прошептал Сэм, коротко лизнув солоноватую шею парня. – М-м… Что скажешь Бен?  
\- Как это, Бен, когда мы оба внутри тебя?  
\- …когда заполняем тебя до предела?  
\- …когда так близко, так жарко?..  
У Бена голова шла кругом. Винчестеры начали медленно покачивать бёдрами, двигаясь внутри него, и это уже не было так неприятно – наоборот. Их слова словно окутывали сознание дымкой нарастающего по новой возбуждения. Он чувствовал внутри два члена, трущиеся друг о друга так тесно, так хорошо и уже мало. Бен застонал, прогибаясь назад, закидывая ногу на бедро Дина. Сэм обнял его, провёл широкими ладонями по груди, задевая мозолями соски, и от этого почти грубого соприкосновения было так сладко, и хотелось ещё, ещё…  
\- Ещё… - хрипло произнёс он вслух, прикрывая глаза.  
Сэм толкнулся первым. Бен негромко вскрикнул, вцепился рукой в предплечье Дина. Почувствовал, как перекатываются под кожей сильные мышцы: Дин ласкал его член уверенными движениями, обводя большим пальцем влажную головку, надавливая там и так, как это было нужно. Бен толкался вперёд, в его кулак, и назад, насаживаясь на их члены, подставляясь под беспорядочные поцелуи обоих, слыша их низкие стоны.  
\- Сэмми…  
\- Дин… Ох…  
\- …боже…  
Бен сорвался первым, закричав так, что Сэму пришлось накрыть его рот ладонью. Братья кончили следом, одновременно коротко выругавшись сквозь зубы. Кажется, их всех на какое-то время вырубило, потому что когда Сэм пришёл в себя, Бен уже спал как убитый. Дин сонно моргал, осматривая постель приподнявшись на локте. Сэм аккуратно вышел из Бена, стянул резинку и встал с кровати.  
\- Куда?.. – негромко спросил Дин.  
\- В душ, конечно, - немного удивлённо отозвался Сэм, пересекая комнату неслышными шагами. В тусклом освещении от неоновой вывески мотеля за окном кожа младшего Винчестера переливалась мягким белым светом. Дин уже в который раз залюбовался идеальной фигурой брата. Когда дверь ванной комнаты закрылась за ним, Дин опустился обратно на подушку. Бен безмятежно спал. Винчестер легонько погладил мальчишку по волосам, откатился на край постели и поднялся. На часах было три сорок три ночи. Дин поднял разбросанные по комнате вещи, сбросил их на кресло в углу комнаты. Немного подумав, он подошёл к ванной, постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, сунулся внутрь:  
\- Можно?  
Сэм только улыбнулся.


End file.
